


A tight schedule

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Ignis has a lot of work lately. He is usually capable of handling all his appointments and duties reliably, but tonight he forgot about one important thing. Will he make up for it?





	A tight schedule

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Noctis x Prompto Smutt, so this time I am back with a rather unusual ship (at least for me :P).   
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this hot pointless smutt ^^

The engine roared like a hungry lion as Ignis drove home in his car. He sighed out. That was truely an exhausting day. Or to put it even more precisely: It was an entire week of exausting work, appointments, meetings and additional duties.   
But he was finished for today and tomorrow he had his first meeting at 10 a.m. so he could finally get more than 4 hours of sleep. He wanted nothing more but to take a hot shower, eat something nutritive and go to bed. 

When he reached his driveway, it was already dark. Ignis checked his watch: 22:32. He arrived at home sooner than he expected. He turned off the engine and got out of his car. 

When he walked over to his front door his stomach cramped. 

„Prompto?!“, Ignis yelled in surprise.   
„Hey, Ignis!“, the blonde gunner smiled at him while sitting on the doorstep. He waved and got up.   
„I am so sorry! I completely forgot about our appointment...“, Ignis covered his face with his palms. His voice sounded rather desperate. The King's Advisor felt horrible. He did manage to get everything done except for this thing! And worst of all: He let a good friend wait for hours in front of his house. 

„You waited for me for all these hours? Why didn't you leave? Or why didn't you try to contact me?“, Ignis asked   
„Appointment?!“, Prompto laughed, „that sounds like it would be something official!“. The young man slapped Ignis back and grinned.   
„Don't worry, old man! I didn't wait for too long“.   
„How long have you been sitting here?“   
„Hmm... Probably less than two hours“   
„Oh, no I am so sorry!“, Ignis groaned being all angry at himself, completely ignoring the `old man´ insult. 

„I didn't want to call you or trouble you because Noctis told me you've been working your butt off lately!“, Prompto explained. He still seemed relaxed like nothig bothered him at all.   
„But you could've just left home when you realized I was working late today“, Ignis furrowed his brows, „instead you just wasted your precious time while waiting for me...“. 

„Totally worth it!“, Prompto grinned, „It's not like I had something better to do anyways!“.   
He looked at the King's Advisor expectantly. „Oh by the way: When I realized that you'd be late I left for the convenience store around the corner and got us something to eat! I guess you are too exhausted for the cooking lesson today, right?“. The young blonde guy presented a small white plastic bag to Ignis. A huge weight fell off Ignis heart, because in fact he was way too tired to teach Prompto one of his healthy recipes today.   
„Shall we get in? Or do you want to spend the evening alone?“, Prompto winked. 

Ignis felt a small wave of warmth rush to his face. He loved this refreshing energy that surrounded Prompto most of the time. In fact he didn't know another person who's mind would be this eased up after waiting for 2 hours. 

„I wouldn't mind company right now! Same goes for the food you brought!“, Ignis laughed. He fidgeted for his keys and unlocked the front door. 

Both of them entered his home.   
„Make yourself comfortable in the living room ok? I will heat up the dinner!“, Ignis said after putting away his coat.   
„Ah-ah! No way Mr. Working 24/7!“, Prompto shook his head, „I will prepare food and you will take a shower, ok?!“.   
„You in my kitchen all on your own?!“, Ignis raised his eyebrow. Though Prompto knew very well that Ignis was only joking. He had in fact been working alone in Ignis' kitchen before.   
„Fine, I guess I can leave you here for 10 minutes!“, the glass wearing man laughed.   
„Good choice!“, Prompto nodded and shoved Ignis towards his bathroom, „Enjoy yourself and give me a few minutes, ok?“, the blonde gunner smiled and walked down the hallway. 

Ignis smiled and shook his head. What a cute little dork Prompto was. Instead of going home he bought food and waited for him outside his house for 2 hours? He had to make up for this somehow. Paying the food was one way to do so, that was for sure. But maybe there was another way to show his appreciation? 

After taking his shower, Ignis almost felt like he had slept for at least 7 hours. His muscles felt relaxed and his mind seemed clearer. He dried his hair with a towel. Then he grabbed a fresh pair of pants and a black shirt and dressed up. 

Ignis made his way to the kitchen where he found Prompto eagerly working with his microwave. He had his back turned towards Ignis and stared at the device like he could speed up the heating process just by observing it. 

Ignis walked over to him. He stopped right behind Prompto and put his face close to the gunner's ear.   
„How's it going?“, he asked in a soft voice.   
Prompto jerked a little as Ignis broke his concentration. „It's going fine I hope!“, he laughed.   
„Are you afraid the food might go somewhere if you stop watching it?“, Ignis teased him a little because Prompto didn't turn around to him.   
„How mean!“, Prompto moaned. He continued facing the microwave but grabbed Ignis' hands and wrapped them around his waist: „Maybe I just like the idea of you hugging me from behind, ok?!“, he said blushing completely red. His heart pounded like he was racing a marathon. Prompto had waited for an opportunity to get closer to Ignis for quite a while now and tonight he finally made his move, ready to be rejected so his secret little crush on the King's Advisor would finally come to an end. 

He closed his eyes and waited for Ignis to react. It seemed like a creeping eternity until Prompto finally got his response. 

Ignis tightened his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer.   
„Coincidentally I am quite fond of this idea aswell!“, Ignis smiled softly.   
Pompto's heart skipped a beat. Could this really be? Was Ignis joking with him? He didn't get rejected?! 

Prompto pressed himself into the King's Advisor's arms even tighter. A warm feeling spread through Ignis' entire body. It had been quite a while since he was this close to someone else. And he enjoyed it way more than he expected. 

Without thinking any further, Ignis placed a kiss behind Prompto's left ear. The blonde took a deep breath as he felt a pair of lips touch him at this sensitive spot. The glass wearing man placed another kiss on Prompto's neck. Followed by another. As he continued to touch Prompto with his lips, the gunner let out a soft moan.   
Ignis realized that he was about to lose his self-control. Normally he would always hold back his horses but his discipline was lacking extremely by the overload of work he had during the past couple of weeks.   
And in addition to that, the sweet sounds that Prompto made seemed to re-energize him like twenty cups of Ebony Coffee. 

Meanwhile Ignis' kisses reached Prompto's shoulder. The gunner let his head fall back and sighed out as he was being kissed again and again.   
As the man with the glasses heard that sound, he finally lost his last remaining 5% of self-control. He let his right hand slip under Prompto's shirt and started to circle around Prompto's lean muscles with his fingertips.   
The gunner bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans as he felt Ignis touch him like that. 

„No please don't hold back your voice! The sounds you make are way too tempting“, Ignis whispered.   
Prompto stopped digging his teeth into his lip and breathed out lustfully.   
„Yeah, just like that!“, Ignis smiled and let his hand wander towards the blonde's chest while his other hand moved straight down to Prompto's left thigh. 

Sparks of electricity rushed down Prompto's spine when Ignis let his hand run up and down his inner thigh. As the King's Advisor continued to caress him near his crotch, the blonde young man felt a sweet throbbing inside his pants. Ignis noticed this reaction and his lips curled into a lustful smirk. 

„I am sorry Prompto, but dinner has to wait... Seems like I have to solve your problem first!“, he whispered and pressed his palm against the gunner's member.   
„I am ok with that...“, Prompto laughed a little insecurely bucking his hips into Ignis' hand.   
The man with the glasses couldn't hold back any longer. With a swift movement he turned Prompto around and lifted him up. Prompto instincively wrapped his thighs around Ignis' waist and his arms around the King Advisor's neck.   
Without further talking Ignis entwined the blonde man into a passionate kiss.   
Supporting Prompto with his hands under his butt, Ignis carried him towards the kitchen table and sat him down on it without breaking the kiss. Prompto wrapped his legs around Ignis even tighter and moaned into the kiss as he felt Ignis' errection pressing against him. 

Hearing the gunner moan like this send shivers down Ignis' spine. This was hot, way too hot! He felt like he would burn himself if he continued touching Prompto like that but he was absolutely willing to take that risk. 

Ignis let his hands wander down to Prompto's belt. He unbuckled it quickly and slipped his hands right into the gunner's pants. Prompto gasped for air as he felt Ignis touching his errection through his boxers. 

„Ahh, Ignis, please!“, he moaned as Ignis gently massaged him between his legs.   
„Could you be a little more precise, Prompto?“, the man with the glasses teased him and smirked.   
„I – I want to f-feel you more...“, Prompto managed to get out between his gasps.   
„As you wish...“, Ignis whispered into his ear. He took a step back, grabbed Prompto's pants and boxers and pulled them down.   
Ignis folded them thoughtfully and placed them onto the chair next to him. 

„Oh come on, you do this on purpose, don't you?!“, Prompto pouted as he watched Ignis folding his clothes.   
„I am sorry, I can't help it“, he replied watching the gunner lying on the table in front of him. His eyes stopped at the pulsing errection that was waiting for his touch eagerly. 

„I-Ignis? I feel w-weird when you look at me like that...“, Prompto stuttered turning his head to the side.   
„Shhh!“, Ignis said, grabbed the gunner by his chin and kissed him gently, „you look adorable up here and down there, ok?“.   
Prompto blushed. Never before did someone say something like this about him. He eased up a little and started to feel more comfortable. 

„Let me help you relax a little more...“, the King's Advisor said and adjusted his glasses. Then he wrapped his hand around Prompto's errection and slowly pumped it up and down. 

„Hnnnn! Ah, that... feels amazing!“, Prompto gasped for air as Ignis worked his member in a slow and steady rhythm.   
The gunner's moans and gasps almost drove Ignis insane. These sounds were so sweet and arousing. He wanted to hear more! The man with the glasses pulled Prompto in for a kiss. This time his tongue playfully asked for the permission to enter. The blonde young man parted his lips obidiently and let Ignis' tongue explore his mouth. 

Prompto felt overwhelmed by all these penetrations. It felt so good! So pleasing! He wanted more...   
His moans grew louder with every stroke of Ignis' hand and after a few moments he felt a wave of pleasure building up between his hips. 

Prompto broke the kiss and whispered: „P-please wait!“.   
Ignis stopped and looked at him.   
„Is something wrong?“, he asked a little worried. Did he overdo it? 

„No, absolutely not!“, Prompto said slowly catching his breath, „It's just...“.   
„What is it, my little chocobo?“, Ignis asked and started kissing Prompto's neck again while waiting for an explanation. 

„Could you... I mean...“  
„You need to properly tell me what you wish for, or else I can't help you...“, Ignis smiled teasingly and started working the gunner's rock-hard member again. 

„Nhhh... I... I want to feel you... inside...“, Prompto managed to moan out as he was being worked by the King's Advisor again.   
„It will be my pleasure...“, the man with the glasses whispered lustfully, „Stay here, and don't move...“ 

Ignis walked over to his bedroom and returned with a small tube of lubricant. He positioned himself between Prompto's legs again and spread some of the lubricant on his fingers.   
The blonde gunner was shivering in excitement as he felt Ignis' hand gently pressing against his entrance.   
The King's Advisor entwined Prompto into a passionate kiss again before he slowly let one of his fingers push into him.   
At first the gunner felt a painful sting in his back, but as he continued kissing Ignis, the pain slowly faded. 

As Ignis felt Prompto relax little by little, he started moving his finger inside him causing the blonde man to wildly moan out.   
„Hnnn yes, more! I need to feel more...“, Prompto tilted his head back. 

These words intensified Ignis' needs for Prompto even more. He knew he had to prepare Prompto a little more before he could finally fuck him, but his errection was already throbbing impatiently. 

„Take a breath and relax, ok?“, he said and before Prompto had any time to adjust, Ignis shoved two more fingers into him.   
„Ahhhh, fuck!“, the blonde screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.   
„I am sorry, Prompto, but you make me lose my control...“, the King's Advisor apologized for being so greedy.   
„It's alright Iggy! I want you! I need to feel you more...“, Prompto soothed him as he placed a kiss onto Ignis' forehead. 

Ignis continued to losen up Prompto carefully. While his insides were gently worked on, Prompto opened Ignis' pants and pulled them down as far as possible, revealing a dripping errection right between his legs. Gathering the last bit of concentration he had left, Prompto grabbed the tube with the lubricant.   
He bit his bottom lip and placed the tube a few inched above Ignis' member. Lustfully he squeezed the tube and spilled the lubricant all over the pulsating errection in front of him. 

Ignis sharply sucked in some air, as the cold liquid spread on his sensitive skin. He was pretty sure he never saw something more arousing before than Prompto lubricating him in such a messy way. 

The gunner still bit his bottom lip and looked up at Ignis. That was the moment when he finally lost all discipline. 

Ignis pulled his fingers out, placed himself right in position and shoved his dick into Prompto without hesitation.   
„Hahhh, yes!“, the blonde man moaned out as he was being filled immidiately.

He let himself sink down onto the table and clawed his fingers into the wood beneath him, ready to take Ignis' full length. 

Slowly Ignis began to move himself in and out of Prompto. With every movement he made, he felt his arousal grow more intense. Prompto lying in front of him like that just drove him even more insane.   
That beautiful hot body, ready to take him in... It almost left Ignis breathless. 

After Prompto had adjusted to Ignis a little more, the King's Advisor started to thrust into him with his speed steadly increasing.   
„You... feel... so damn good, Ignis! Hnnnhh... Don't stop!“, Prompto moaned while being thoroughly fucked. 

„Don't dirty talk me like that, or else I might ravage you...“, Ignis managed to warn him.   
„I trust you!“, Prompto laughed. „Don't hold back...“, he sighed out and bucked his hips towards Ignis.   
The King's Advisor felt like he was turning into a hungry animal as he went deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

Instinctively Ignis grabbed Prompto's errection and started pumping, matching the strokes to his own rhythm.   
„Nhhh, fuck! I am close...“, the gunner groaned as Ignis pleasured him on both ends.   
„Then cum for me!“, Ignis purred.   
The way he said these last words made Prompto lose it all. He arched his back and climaxed all over Ignis' hand and his stomach with a loud scream. 

The view of a heavy gasping Prompto in front of him with his cum spread all over his body were enough to push Ignis to his limit aswell.   
He thrusted into the gunner for a few more times before he came intensively inside him. 

Ignis pulled out and leaned himself over Prompto. He breathed heavily and drops of sweat dripped down onto the blonde man beneath him.   
The gunner looked up at him and smiled with a blushy and exhausted face. 

He reached out for Ignis and pulled him down for a kiss.   
When Ignis broke the kiss to catch his breath, Prompto said: „I am sorry, I guess our dinner is cold again right about now...“. 

Ignis smiled at him gently and said: „This time, I will warm it up, and you'll take a shower. How does that sound?“.   
„Sounds perfect to me!“, Prompto grinned.


End file.
